


Theo Raeken And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Almost Car Accident, Bad Luck, Black Cat - Freeform, Halloween, Happy Ending, House Theo, M/M, Picking a fight, Some Fluff, Some angst, some violence/threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: For House Theo. Inexplicably, Theo has the worst day of his life. He knows it is, even if the accidents that happen to him have no good explanation. Because of course it can't be the black cat he keeps seeing, that must just be a coincidence.With a bit of Thiam at the end :)





	Theo Raeken And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> For House Theo. Was a bit of a struggle, but here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it :)

# Shit. This couldn’t be happening.

Theo knew he was late for work, very late indeed, and it probably had to do with the fact that somehow, inexplicably, his clothes were still wet in the dryer that morning and he’d slept through his alarm clock even though he knew he’d set it, until Liam woke him up asking if he didn’t have to go to work.

But he wasn’t expecting that on top of that, he would find himself stuck in traffic when he was already so close to the shop he worked in, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in annoyance. Irritated thoughts danced around in his head and he glared at the cars in front of him, wishing that the idiots behind the steering wheels would just hurry up already. The time that slowly ticked forward on the clock in his car and he found himself looking at second after second, wasn’t helping him to calm down either.

The line of cars in front of him crept forward slowly, making Theo grumble under his breath quietly as this meant that he would be even later. And that on Halloween. It made him wonder in irritation how it was even humanly, or supernaturally, possible that he’d already had so much bad luck when he had been awake for barely an hour.

Frustratedly, stressed, Theo pressed his foot down on the gas when the line rode forward again, forcing himself to not let it get the best of him and hit the car in front of him. With a sigh, he looked out of the window to the houses and the shops next to the road that already had their Halloween decorations up. No doubt the bookshop where he worked had it too. He still wasn’t sure how well he really saw the point of the holiday.

When he finally had to turn the corner to reach the shop, he carefully drove out of the line of cars and drove around the corner, ready to leave the terrible start of his day behind. It didn’t take him long, though, to see that most of the parking spots surrounding his shop were taken, and Theo frowned. At a walking pace he drove through the street, looking left and right for a free parking spot, but he was afraid that if it stayed like this, he would end up having to park one street over and walk back to his little shop a little further.

Before Theo could drive on, though, his reflex had him stepping on the breaks, startled with his heart racing in his chest and his breath coming out rapidly, as a black mass in the form of a fuzzy black cat bolted out in front of him and ran across the street in front of his car. His car came to a sudden stop, his tires screeching on the road as it did, and Theo fell over the steering wheel with a groan, the sound of a car honking behind him at his sudden movement passing him by. He’d never been more grateful for seat belts as he was in that moment.

‘Stupid cat,’ he muttered under his breath, glaring at the little animal that he’d almost hit to where it jumped on the sidewalk on the other side of the street and disappeared between the parked cars. Theo swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart over the small cat he could have killed, before he pressed his foot on the gas again and drove on again. At the end of the street, he guessed he was lucky to still find an empty spot despite all the people that had parked already and drove into it, killing the engine.

With a sigh he climbed out of the car, grabbing his bag from the backseat. He already knew that his boss wasn’t gonna like him coming so late, he still didn’t know how it happened that everything that could go wrong had gone wrong in one single morning…

A sigh spilled past his lips as he pushed the door of the bookshop open, the little bell of the door jingling above his head as he stepped in and made his boss Mr. Davies look over his shoulder from where he was standing by the counter.

‘Theo,’ he started, straightening his back. ‘Good to see you’re joining us too today.’

Theo sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he hurried over to the counter. ‘I’m so sorry…!’ he started, taking in a breath. ‘But there were a few accidents, I slept through my alarm and then a black cat ran out in front of my car… It won’t happen again,’ he promised, as he really couldn’t afford to lose this job.

Mr. Davies laughed, taking a step away from the counter. ‘A black cat, huh?’ he chuckled, clapping Theo on his shoulder friendly. ‘You know what they say about those.’

Theo frowned, looking up. ‘What?’

‘That they bring bad luck, of course,’ Mr. Davies replied with a tone as if it was silly that Theo didn’t know something like that.

Theo nodded, straightening his back as he stayed silent. Mr. Davies smiled. ‘It’s fine, Theo, I’m glad you’re here now. You can take the counter.’

Theo nodded, walking around the counter and placing his bag on the ground as Mr. Davies walked away. Theo watched after him with a shake of his head, a sympathizing smile playing on his lips and a frown on his face.

_A black cat, responsible for all that bad luck_, he thought. Really, he snorted softly. He thought Mr. Davies was too skeptical to believe in that sort of thing. It was why he liked him. And just because that morning everything that could’ve gone wrong had gone wrong, didn’t mean it was the fault of the black cat he saw. It was just a bunch of stories.

He wasn’t superstitious. Theo had seen too much shit for that to happen, felt like he was too cynical to even believe in that sort of thing, and he thought Mr. Davies was the same. It was why he enjoyed working here.

With a smile on his lips and a shake of his head he went to work, focusing on what he had to do, and tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that said it was the black cat that was responsible after all, that Mr. Davies had ignited there. He just wouldn’t believe in that sort of thing.

*****

It was in his lunch break though, that Theo had to admit if only to himself, that maybe, just maybe, something weird really was going on. His work day had started off okay, only to go downhill from there. All sorts of little accidents that didn’t normally happen, had been happing to him now and in the short span of one morning, he’d already dropped a few books he was supposed to place back on a high shelf, narrowly avoiding one that almost hit his head. He’d almost tripped over his backpack behind the counter and almost collided into a customer when he walked into the next aisle of the shop.

Luckily now, he had forty-five minutes off, enough for him to walk down to the coffeeshop on the corner at the end of the street, and get his regular order of coffee that he bought there.

With a soft smile on his face, happy to hopefully be able to enjoy his break and the late autumn wind blowing around him, he walked down the street, pulling his coat tighter around him. It wasn’t very busy on the streets, due to many people still being at their job, and that didn’t make it very hard for Theo to spot the black cat sitting on the street, a few feet away from him under a window, waving his tail and enjoying the single ray of sunshine that pushed its way through the clouds.

He stopped dead in his tracks, startled at seeing the same cat that he almost run over that morning just sitting there happily as if he was mocking him, and he narrowed his eyes, glaring at it. A sudden worried feeling that he couldn’t stop crept up on him, hitting him even though he knew it was ridiculous, and he looked around the street in search of any signs of accidents that might happen to him.

When he saw none, he took a determined step forward towards the cat as he knew in the back of his mind that he had the intention of chasing it away. It felt strange to him to see the cat there, even though he knew it was probably just a coincidence. There was no way the black cat was really after him to spoil his day, he just couldn’t believe in that.

Before he could though, and make his way over to the cat, he paused and stopped dead in his tracks, freezing as he felt something strange and sticky down by his shoe, and looked down.

_Dog poop._

Immediately, a groan spilled past Theo’s lips, muttering a soft curse under his breath, because of course this would happen to him. Grumbling, he took a step forward to wipe off his shoe at the grass beside the sidewalk to try and get the sticky brown substance off, glaring at the cat that dared to stare back at him before running off without making a sound.

‘Fucking cat,’ Theo grumbled under his breath, wondering for the third time that day if the cat was responsible for this, and if there really wasn’t a logical explanation for these things that happened.

sigh spilled past his lips, checking if his shoe was clean and wiping it on the grass one more time just to be sure, before the screeching tires of a car against the street and the rumbling engine had him look up in shock. He watched, startled with his heart beating fast in his chest, as the car came closer and speeded past him on the street, racing straight through a muddy puddle on the side of the road that splashed up high as a result, splattering all over the sidewalk where he had been standing only a few seconds ago, right before he stepped in the dog poop.

Shocked, with his mouth open, Theo stared at the spot on the sidewalk that was covered in mud now, his breath coming out rapidly as the realization hit him that that could’ve been him. If he hadn’t taken that step forward, towards the cat, then he would be the one covered in dirt right now, more so than just his shoe. He would have to change into clean clothes that he didn’t have with him. But…

A deep breath spilled past his lips as his head snapped around, staring in the direction that the cat had run off to with wide eyes.

Something weird had definitely happened here, Theo knew, even if he couldn’t quite put his finger on it and didn’t want to admit it out loud. He frowned, not knowing what else to blame than the black cat, even if a voice in the back of his mind quietly whispered that there was a better explanation for this. Black cats were known for bad luck, right? As ridiculous as that explanation sounded to him, it was the best he got right now.

‘Whatever,’ he mumbled, expecting to still find the real cause of all of his little accidents up until now later as the day went on. Right now, he needed coffee and a much needed break, and a sigh spilled past his lips as he checked if his shoe was really clean one last time, before making his way further down the street to the coffeeshop at the end.

*****

With a sigh, Theo sunk down in his booth in the corner of the coffeeshop, with the steaming hot cup of coffee that he so craved in front of him. He wrapped his hands around them as a content breath escaped his lips, happy to finally be free of the inexplicable chaos that his day had been until now. He needed his break more than he did other days, and hoped that at least in here nothing could go wrong.

Looking around the small shop, he took the first sip of his coffee, ignoring the way it was still a little hot too drink and burnt on his tongue. It was a cozy little shop, with all the tasty treats they had to offer on display, and the big version of the menu on the wall behind the counter. It was the perfect place to relax, and so Theo liked coming here most for his lunch breaks since he had found the café. With his mug in front of him he looked at the employees of the shop, some of which he knew by name now, and how they fixed people’s orders and brought dirty mugs and little plates from food back to be washed.

Abandoning his coffee, he walked up to the counter again for another order for a bagel after changing his mind that he wanted one after all, and was ready to sit down again with it when a loud voice sounding through the small coffee shop made him look up in confusion.

‘Excuse me?’ a rich looking guy with dark blonde hair and a tie started in a snobby voice. ‘I want to have one of those too,’ he continued in a demanding tone, pointing at Theo’s bagel.

Theo paused, shooting a look at the blonde girl picking up mugs from the tables as it was clear that he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable by this guy’s attitude.

‘Eh, of course, sir,’ the girl with the blonde ponytail, whose name was Shelley if her nametag was anything to go by, started. ‘If you could just come to the counter with me, that’s where we do the orders.’

The guy stayed seated in his booth, shooting Shelley an unpleased look. ‘I just want the same he has, you know what I’m talking about. Can’t you just make it for me?’

Shelley stayed silent, unsure of what to answer, and Theo glared at the guy, curling his fingers around his bagel in anger as he tried to keep his claws in and swallowed back a biting remark before it could spill past his lips and he couldn’t take it back. He didn’t come here to make a scene.

Though, honestly, what was that guy thinking, talking like that with that attitude!? Theo thought. He got that he wanted a bagel just like him, but there was no need to rude about it. At least when Theo first came to Beacon Hills and he wanted something, he had the courtesy to pretend to be nice about it first. He huffed, knowing that he was better than this random rude guy anyway.

‘I’m sorry, sir, but that’s how it goes here,’ Shelley explained, interrupting Theo’s thoughts. ‘We do the payments there too and after that, you can bring your food to your table.’

‘What?’ the guy started, moving to sit sideways in his booth, and Theo couldn’t stop the sigh from spilling past his lips, rolling his eyes as his annoyance with him grew. He clenched his jaw, intending to stay silent and hold back his fangs. ‘What kind of restaurant does that? You know, normal restaurants want you to pay after eating!’

‘I understand sir, but…’ Shelley started, starting to sound impatient and insecure herself, before Theo couldn’t take it anymore, standing there and just listening to this rich entitled guy treating the coffee shop employees as any lesser than himself.

‘Excuse me, sir,’ he growled as he clenched his hands into fists by his side, his bagel forgotten. ‘But if you don’t like how things are done here, maybe you could benefit from going somewhere else instead. In fact, I think we all could.’

The guy’s head snapped up, a fire in his eyes as he stood up to face Theo, not showing any signs of backing down and taking a step back. It almost made Theo want to laugh, if he wasn’t so beside himself with anger. His killing days were over, but if they weren’t, he knew who the first person was gonna be. Who did this guy think he was!?

‘And who are you?’ the guy growled, menacingly, as if that was supposed to intimidate Theo. He laughed, coldly, without any real meaning, and glared at the guy as he took a step closer to him. ‘I’m just someone whose lunch you just ruined,’ he muttered, knowing how true it was. When he came in here, he had no idea he would have another incident that would ruin another part of the day for him when all he wanted was a break. And yet here he was, all because of that cursed cat.

It stayed silent, the guy staring back at Theo, as he was not backing down and refused to be the first. His hands itched, but he knew he could hold himself back from doing anything. He painted a picture of Liam in his head, knowing that that would always help. Then, Shelley’s voice reached his ears, interrupting them.

‘I’m sorry guys, but I’m gonna have to ask you both to stop. We don’t want anything to happen and people just want to eat their lunch here,’ she said, and Theo heard the effort she put in sounding stern and collected. He stayed silent, biting his lip as a wave of guilt hit him.

The blond guy held his gaze for another moment, before looking away past him and looking at Shelley. When she wouldn’t budge, he groaned, grabbing his coat from his booth. ‘Whatever,’ he muttered under his breath, pushing past her and putting his coat on. ‘I’m out of here. And don’t expect to see me here again!’

Shelley gasped, and then everything happened all at once. The guy pushed past her, sending Shelley a tumbling step backwards as she lost her balance, along with the two plates and the mugs on top of them that she had in her hands. Theo’s jaw dropped, helplessly, and time seemed to slow down as Shelley tumbled back and the plates and mugs tumbled to the ground, clattering on the white tiles and shattering to pieces, unable to be saved. The realization hit Shelley slowly and then all at once, as the panic settled on her face and she sunk down to her knees. ‘Shit! Oh no, no…’

Her voice reached Theo’s ears slowly, until he tuned back to reality and stared down at her, the guilty feeling making his stomach churn as he knew that he’d done this. He swallowed, clenching his hands into fists and pressing his claws into the palms of his hands as he leaned down to sit across from her. Shelley looked up, a panicked look in her eyes.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he started, as it was all he could come up with.

Shelley’s shoulders shook, as she frantically picked up the pieces of a broken plate and dropped them again. ‘My boss is gonna be so angry…’ she whispered shakily, looking up at Theo with a desperate look in her eyes. He swallowed, his heart racing in his chest and his stomach turning, making him feel a little nauseous at the relatively new guilty feeling he had. ‘I’m sorry,’ he repeated. ‘Can I do anything?’

‘No…’ Shelley mumbled, pulling at her apron before standing up. Theo followed her lead. ‘It’s not your fault,’ she continued, looking over at him nervously. ‘You didn’t know he was gonna do that.’

Theo stayed silent, pulling back his claws that he still felt pressing in his hands. He wasn’t sure how much he really agreed with her statement. There was definitely something more he could have done. _Damn it. Why did he have to be so bad at helping people, even if he wanted to?_ he thought.

Shelley sighed, taking in a breath as she brushed through her hair and sent him a smile. ‘Thank you for standing up for me,’ she managed. ‘I think… Your coffee and bagel can be on the house.’

Theo frowned, looking up at her. ‘But…’ _He broke her plates, and this was what she did in return for him?_

Shelley chuckled, shaking her head. ‘It’s fine. I’ll… fix that,’ she said, gesturing down to the remaining pieces of the plates at their feet.

Theo stayed silent, looking down as he tried to swallow back the guilty feeling. ‘T-Thank you,’ he managed as he looked back up at her, though he knew that he didn’t deserve this and she shouldn’t be doing this.

‘Thank you too,’ Shelley said, as they walked back to his booth and Theo grabbed his coat when she retrieved the broom from the back. He stared down at his demolished bagel, the one that he had accidentally squeezed to pieces in the middle of his anger. He frowned, pulling on his coat and feeling as though it was better he left now, buying a new, cheap lunch somewhere else on the street.

Sighing, because this was really his favorite coffee shop, he closed the buttons on his coat and Shelley waited with a smile until he had grabbed what was left of his bagel before she said: ‘Till tomorrow, right?’

Theo stayed silent, biting his lip in hesitation. He felt like it would be better to just leave it for a couple days before he showed his face again, after that scene he just made, but then he nodded before he could even stop himself. ‘Yeah, till tomorrow,’ he replied, making his way to the door and walking around the pile of the broken pieces of mugs and plates. Shelley smiled, holding the door open for him. ‘And happy Halloween,’ she added, smiling wider when Theo returned the sentiment and she closed the door behind him again. With a sigh, Theo stepped outside.

That was where the full embarrassment of the situation finally hit him and his cheeks burned, not daring to look back. _How could he show his face in that place again? When everyone had seen what had happened?_

He swallowed, turning to the left to make his way back to the bookshop again, not caring about what Mr. Davies would say if he came back early. He could handle any questions the guy might have.

With red cheeks, his heart racing in his chest, he pulled up his collar, hoping that the raging embarrassment with the situation he felt would vanish sooner like that. People on the street looked at him, but he had to remind himself that none of them knew what had taken place in that coffeeshop. He could just deal with the embarrassment and the new guilt all by himself, his cheeks burning.

With a sigh, he looked to his right, only to jump startled and stop dead in his tracks when he saw a black cat sitting on the sidewalk on the other side, in the only ray of sunlight that managed to get through the clouds, and waving his tail a little too happily behind him.

*****

At the end of the day, Theo was exhausted. Thinking back on the crazy chaos that his day had been, he had never been more happy to be able to return home as he was now, and hidden away in his collar, Theo locked up the bookshop and hurried over to his car at the side of the road.

A relieved feeling washed over him as he unlocked it and climbed into the driver’s seat, as that meant that he could finally, at last, go home.

His euphoria didn’t last too long though, when the familiar ringtone of his phone rang muffled from inside his bag on the passenger’s seat, and with a groan Theo fell back against his seat before leaning over and pulling his phone from the front of the bag.

Liam’s name flashed over the screen as it rang and Theo sighed, taking in a breath before answering. ‘Hi,’ he started, leaning against a seat and closing his eyes for a moment, not surprised with the amount of relief that washed over him upon hearing the other boy’s voice.

‘Theo, hi,’ Liam started. ‘I’m glad you answered. Are you just done with work?’

‘Yeah,’ Theo muttered, opening his eyes again and looking around the street. He took in a deep breath, hoping that Liam hadn’t caught onto the fact that something was wrong, before remembering that this was Liam and he was better at that sort of thing face to face, and forced himself to continue more cheerfully. ‘What’s up?’

‘Uh…’ Liam paused, and Theo frowned, listening closely to what was happening on the other end of the line as it sounded as if Liam was fumbling through their kitchen cupboards. ‘I was wondering if you could run to the grocery store really quick. It is Halloween after all, but we don’t seem to have any candy for trick-or-treaters.’

Theo remained silent for a moment, letting out a soft sigh. That was not the kind of comment he was hoping for from Liam, admittedly.

‘Theo?’ Liam asked unsurely on the other end, when he didn’t answer.

Theo straightened his back, taking in a breath as he leaned forward over the steering wheel. ‘Yeah,’ he managed, forcing himself to reply positively. ‘Yeah, sure, I’ll do that.’

Truthfully, it was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He had no desire to run down to the convenience store for some candy for kids that they wouldn’t even like anyway, when all he wanted was to go home and melt into Liam’s arms, forgetting about this horrible wreck of a day. But lately, he’d been kinda known for being unable to say no to Liam.

Now was no exception.

‘Sure,’ he sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. ‘I’ll do that.’

‘Thank you!’ Liam replied cheerfully on the other end, not having noticed his own less than cheerful tone. ‘And come home then, yeah? I have movies so we can celebrate Halloween in our own way.’

Theo snorted, unable to stop the smile from pulling at his lips, knowing that their movie nights would usually turn into something more exciting. Just this morning, he’d thought about how he was unsure about the whole concept of Halloween. And now, with just one sentence, Liam managed to make him excited for that as well.

He cared about Liam more than he had about anyone in years. And while he couldn’t say that that didn’t scare him, even more so at the start of their relationship, Liam made him remember what his heart was for and made him feel at home. And that was more than he could ever ask for, more than he ever deserved, so of course he could do this one little thing for him. He would see him after, he reminded himself.

‘Sure,’ he said. ‘See you soon.’

‘Yeah,’ Liam laughed, the sound of it warming Theo’s chest and putting a smile on his face. ‘I’ll take care of the snacks.’

Theo laughed, nodding even though Liam couldn’t see it, and said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Shaking his head, laughing, he started his car and turned the key, checking the road before driving carefully onto it.

It was funny, a moment ago he had been in a real bad mood, tired, and one meaningless phone call with Liam could turn it around. His heart beat fast in his chest and he smiled, though he wouldn’t show it to anyone else. He still had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Quietly, with Linkin Park softly playing in the background from the radio, he drove the convenience store closest to their house, stopping in the parking lot and jumping out of his truck. As he swung his bag over his shoulder, he crossed the parking lot and made his way to the entrance of the convenience store, walking inside.

He paused for a second as he got past cash registers, looking around the aisles to decide where to go. To his left, he saw the part of the store where they sold the candy and smiled, making his way over. With a frown he looked at all the candy on the shelf, his worry that the store might not have enough fading immediately.

There was enough candy here to survive an entire zombie apocalypse.

Grinning, he picked up a few bags of chocolate, sour candy and other candy, throwing them in his basket. Surely Liam would think that that was enough. He knew that Liam had said that he would take care of the snacks, but if Theo threw in a few extra bags just for them, then so be it. He was sure that Liam wouldn’t mind that.

With a smile he made his way back to the cash register, quickly paying for all the candy he’d bought and thanking the girl behind the counter for the bag she gave him, to carry all the food easily. Hurriedly, eager to get home, he walked outside then, back to his car to hurry his way back home to Liam.

It was only halfway past the parking lot though, when disaster struck and the bottom of the plastic bag he was holding tore open and all the candy fell out of it right onto the street.

Theo froze, staring down at the bags of chocolate and other sweets by his feet. ‘Fuck,’ he groaned under his breath, as a wave of desperation washed over him, enveloping him, and he was ready to give up, just barely resisting the urge to scream.

He just wanted this fucking day to be over already.

With a frustrated sigh spilling past his lips he kneeled down, shoving the bags of candy in his backpack where they at least couldn’t fall out anymore. From now on, he told himself that he would do anything, everything he could, to avoid further disaster. He just wanted to be home, enjoying scary horror movies that didn’t actually scare him at all in the warmth of Liam’s arms.

With a sigh he looked up, standing up to continue over to the truck, but paused when he saw a black cat sitting at the far end of the parking lot. He frowned, not surprised to find the cat that had been haunting him all day right there after another incident. But what was really surprising, was the completely white cat sitting right next to the black one, waving its tail and looking a little too happy with himself for Theo’s liking.

He looked up when the sound of a rumbling engine caught his attention, another car drove into the parking lot, and his eyes widened as the white cat jumped up as if on cue and ran towards the moving vehicle. He watched as the black cat stood up to go after him, walking gracefully past the line of trees, and Theo’s confusion rose as the two cats seemed to be up to something.

Had they been together all day long? Was the black cat not alone in his shenanigans?

Suddenly, before Theo could come to a conclusion though, the white cat made a run for it and jumped in front of the car. Theo gasped, seeing the exact moment at which the driver knew to swerve out of the way and drove off to the right, towards the line of trees at the right of the parking lot. Theo’s jaw dropped, his heart racing in his chest in panic as he watched helplessly as the car drove straight at them, before suddenly, the black cat jumped in front of it, clearly forcing the driver to turn back into reality and twist the steering wheel around, just barely avoiding the trees at the right before crashing into them.

A breath escaped Theo’s lips, his hands sweating, as the loud meows of the cats caught his attention and he saw the two of them running towards the trees, the black cat chasing fast after the white one before they disappeared in the darkness between the trees.

A deep, trembling breath spilled past Theo’s lips, his hands shaking and his heart racing as too many questions danced around in his head to even try to begin to comprehend what was happening here. Suddenly there was not one, but two cats, and he couldn’t find any logical explanation anymore for thinking that they didn’t have anything to do with all the shit happening to him today.

His head snapped up, towards the car that stood now still on the parking lot, after barely having survived a crash into the trees caused by the white cat and an accident that may have resulted in a hospital visit. Could it be that the black wasn’t the true evil here then, after all?

His breath came out rapidly, his mind racing as he tried to process it all, but in the midst of all the chaos Theo knew in that moment one thing that he had to do.

He sucked in a deep breath, swinging his backpack with the candy over his shoulder and started making his way towards the other car, to check up on the driver and see if he was okay.

*****

With a sigh of pure relief, Theo stepped through the backdoor of their house into the kitchen, already feeling calmer now that he knew he could leave the whole wreck of a day behind him, and Liam was so close to him.

‘Liam!’ he called out, needing to see his boyfriend. ‘I’m home!’

A noise that sounded a bit like Liam dropping the remote control and the DVD’s he had on the coffee table came from the living room, before his footsteps getting louder told Theo that he was coming to the kitchen, and Liam appeared in the doorway.

A breath of relief escaped Theo’s lips, upon seeing him. He held up his backpack with the candy. ‘I bought them like you asked.’ He sighed, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. ‘You won’t believe the day I’ve had. It was crazy.’

‘Hm,’ Liam nodded, crossing the kitchen and making his way over to him before wrapping his arms around Theo. ‘I may have seen some things on the news.’

Theo closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of Liam’s arms for a few moments and feeling himself relax, before Liam’s words got through to him and he opened them again. Softly, he freed himself from Liam’s arms and took a step back, looking at him with a frown.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, not understanding his boyfriend’s comment. ‘What was on the news?’

Liam shook his head, chuckling softly. ‘Just a string of weird accidents happening today. Apparently there was some guy who tried to get out of paying for his meal in a restaurant, and he got in a really heated argument with the owner. You should’ve seen it, he actually pushed the owner and he almost did the same! The guy got thrown out then.'

He turned, ready to go back to the living room, but Theo was frozen.

He thought back on his encounter in the coffee shop that afternoon. That… Couldn’t really have been the same guy, now could it? There was no way.

Liam looked over his shoulder then, sending him a worried look. ‘Are you coming too?’ he asked, interrupting Theo’s thoughts. He turned back to reality, staring at his boyfriend as he crossed the kitchen to catch up with him. ‘Did they say anything else?’ he asked.

‘Uh…’ Liam paused, staring at the floor in thought as they walked into the living room. ‘There’s been some weird mention of a white cat showing up at the places of incident. It was almost like he had something to do with it. But the accidents never seemed to turn out as bad as they could have.’

Theo stared at the back of his boyfriend’s head, a weird feeling that he might have escaped an even worse day creeping up on him. Was the black cat a sign of good luck after all then, not of bad luck?

‘By the way,’ Liam said then as he let himself fall down on the couch. ‘I guess it was good that your clothes were still wet this morning. The dryer was broken, I had to call someone who went to work very very carefully in case a nasty accident happened.’

Theo sucked in a breath as he sat down next to Liam, melting into his arms and staring at the DVD’s on the table with wide eyes. It had all been on the news, right down to the white cat that was in a weird way responsible for the bad luck. And here he was thinking that he’d had a bad day.

‘What are you thinking?’ Liam asked softly next to him then, resting his chin on Theo’s head. He sounded curious, completely interested in what was going on inside his head. Theo sighed, looking up. ‘Just… I’ve had the incidents too today.’

Liam stayed silent, their eyes locked and Liam understood that he didn’t want to talk about, so he didn’t. Instead he just pulled Theo closer, as Theo came to terms with the fact that the black cat had actually protected him from accidents that could’ve been a lot worse, like stepping in dog poop instead of getting covered in mud completely, and was actually a sign of good luck instead of bad luck.

‘You can pick the movie,’ Liam mumbled, smiling as Theo picked _Edward Scissorhands_. It was kinda their tradition now.

As the opening credits began on the screen though, a sudden, soft kind of meowing interrupted the start of the movie and Theo frowned, sitting up slightly at the noise. From the other side of the room, the black cat that Theo thought had haunted him all day long wandered over to them, his tail up in the air, and Theo’s head shot up, looking over at Liam.

‘Liam…’ he started, slowly. ‘What's this doing here?’ he asked, nodding towards the cat.

‘Oh!’ Liam exclaimed happily, looking towards the cat and giggling softly. Happily, the cat jumped on the couch and crawled on Liam’s lap, getting comfortable. ‘This is Stormy. She wandered around outside our house later today, so I thought I’d take her in. Then she was so sweet I wanted to keep her.’

Theo remained silent, frowning as he probably knew why she was walking around the house now that he was home. Liam frowned, leaning forward worriedly when he didn't get a response from him. ‘You… Don’t have a probably with that, do you? Otherwise there’s probably somewhere we can take her…’

Theo looked up, smiling, his heart fluttering in his chest as he leaned forward to press a kiss against Liam’s lips. ‘Nope,’ he said, grinning. ‘No problem here.’

‘Okay,’ Liam sighed in relief, a smile dancing at his lips as he leaned back against the couch. ‘I’m glad. Because… I wouldn’t keep her if it made you uncomfortable.’

Theo couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face at that then, silently cursing his boyfriend for it, and they unpaused the movie again. Every now and then, his gaze wandered over to Liam and the happy black cat in his lap, and it was then that he realized, completely relaxed for the first time that day, that it was a good luck cat after all. Because, despite what weird thing had been going on with the two cats today, he was lucky enough to be here with Liam, have a little sort of family and home as he looked at the cat in Liam’s lap and brushed its fur softly with his hand, and enjoyed their traditional movie marathon together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments make my day :)


End file.
